And What Exactly do you Want?
by Andia
Summary: SLASH WARNING- Faustus finally gets what he wants, Blood Omen 2 fanfic. Um...yeah...PG13 for language and general idea.


And What Exactly do you Want?  
  
WARNING- This fanfiction contains slash! This means that two men within it are either   
  
kissing, hug, holding hands, in love with one another, or f*cking like rabbits. YOU   
  
HAVE BEEN WARNED! Okay, thankies!  
  
p  
  
He had felt it since he had left Umah's first contact back in the slums of Meridian.   
  
He had felt it fallowing him through the dark corridors of the den, but his strength   
  
prevented him from tracing it. He had felt it fallow his every move, dark eyes   
  
watching with approval as he snuck up behind a guard to drink.  
  
Once or twice he heard a disturbing laugh from behind when his sword bit into the flesh   
  
of a Knight, or a town's person. He could feel its power run over him like little   
  
hands, fueling his bloodlust. And as Umah commanded, he had slain every soul he had   
  
come across and drained them.  
  
Kain felt the clank of metal beneath his boots as he made his way into the next room of   
  
the Smuggler's Den. So far it had been guards and peasants that he had come across.   
  
Nothing serious, even with his weakened state. But here, among the stained metal and   
  
heat of flowing magma, he felt something.   
  
It was the same power which had stalked him through the city; only so much stronger…was   
  
this power because the being was closer, or did it mask itself in the city? And the   
  
familiarity- it was like he could smell the creature, a scent memorable through his   
  
years of dormant sleep.   
  
But something tainted that power…something darker than even a vampire. The truth of   
  
betrayal, the foulness of a coward.  
  
The power made itself known.  
  
"Remember me Kain? Don't tell me your sleep has left you weak and dim-witted."  
  
Kain felt a growl work its way past his throat as he glanced up to catch sight of   
  
Faustus' form. The same as he remembered, pale skin the marker of the vampire, long   
  
straight tresses tied up to keep them from his eyes, horrid fashion sense. The   
  
traitor, the bane of the vampire race.  
  
"You, traitor, are the one who's gone lame. Arrogant enough to reveal yourself   
  
to me after all those lives you took…" He felt his rage grow, and had to bite into   
  
his lip to keep from attacking at that very moment. He knew his weakness, and he knew   
  
Faustus' power. At this point, despite his own arrogance, Kain had to win by outsmarting   
  
Faustus.  
  
An amused laugh flowed past Faustus' lips as he landed in front of Kain, one hand on his   
  
hips and a mocking humor written across his face. "Quite a speech there. Are you angry   
  
with me Kain?" He taunted. "Do you wish to crush my throat beneath your heel? And what   
  
about what I want?"  
  
Kain's eyes narrowed through Faustus' questions, his rage fueled with each by each word.   
  
He tried to calm himself, to think about the situation. But wait…what Faustus' wanted?   
  
How curious…  
  
"And what exactly is it that you want?" Kain snarled.  
  
The other vampire smirked, one fanged tooth evident as he stepped closer, stalking Kain.   
  
As much as it hurt his honor to do so, Kain backed away; realizing pride was not going to   
  
save him should Faustus attack him now. He needed to find a way to beat him, but the   
  
other was so much stronger and more agile than him at the moment…  
  
Kain felt his back hit the burning metal of the wall, and his red eyes darted out to   
  
search in desperation. Faustus grinned as he stepped forward, not afraid of the weakened   
  
ex-general. He loved the sight of that all too pale skin glistening with sweat at the   
  
heat, but he knew that he could not risk being caught off guard with Kain backed into a   
  
corner.  
  
"I want you…"  
  
Kain's eyes widened considerably at the revelation, and he half wondered whether Faustus   
  
had gone mad- he must have meant he wanted Kain's blood…some vampires could stomach the   
  
bitter taste of another's blood. But to phrase it like that…   
  
While he froze in shock, Kain could feel Faustus' hands run themselves over his wrists,   
  
as his head moved forward. Suddenly he snapped back to life, and tried to struggle, a   
  
weak cry pouring from his lips. But for what good his fight did, he still was held   
  
captive within the other's hold. Faustus' dark eyes had captured him as a pair of gentle   
  
lips descended upon his own.  
  
Kain's first reaction was panic- he was pinned against a wall by a horny conspirator of   
  
a vampire who currently had his fangs to close for comfort. The second reaction was far   
  
from that. A surge of fire moved through his veins, bringing to life the blood of his   
  
last victims. Before he could stop it, his muscles slackened and his eyes closed as he   
  
relaxed into Faustus' hold. His mind was so cloudy, and he couldn't seem to move…  
  
Faustus grinned as he watched Kain's body go slack, and his pulled back from the other   
  
vampire. How delicious, how utterly arousing how his charms captured his prey. Though   
  
bragging was something he only did when facing an opponent, he had to admit that his   
  
power was superior. And the great and almighty Kain falling for such an old trick!  
  
Faustus let his hands open, and the nearly unconscious Kain slipped to the floor. He   
  
couldn't help but grin at the view- Kain's pale chest raising and falling with each   
  
breath, skin heated and flushed with the heat of the room. Those tight pants and armor   
  
crying to be removed. Lips parted and pink with the light force of his kiss.  
  
With a smile, he watched Kain's eyes opened slowly, glancing up at him in confusion.   
  
No words leaving his lips, Faustus leapt back to the middle of the room and moved into   
  
a defensive stance as Kain began to stand. If he were to beaten now, it would be worth it.  
  
Because he had gotten the kiss he longed for.  
  
p  
  
A/N- I realize it is short, but I planned to write a full-blown lemony scene but I   
  
chickened at the last minute. Maybe later I'll rewrite it, if anyone wants a Kain/Faustus   
  
slash. Anyway, I was planning BLOOD OMEN 2, and this pairing suddenly hit me. Since I   
  
haven't played the first game, I don't really know if there's a past between the two or   
  
anything. I realize the dialog isn't right, and I tried to keep everyone as in character   
  
as possible, but given the circumstances…Review, please! And if you complain about it   
  
being slash, I DID warn you.   
  
Disclaimer- Though I own the game, I do not "own" Blood Omen 2, or these characters.   
  
Obviously, duh. 


End file.
